Along Side Of Myth
by Yeti-on-Fire
Summary: Myths are real. They are just hidden, hidden deep in the past. For Emilia Reynolds her world flips upside down when a certain God of Mischief comes to her aid. OC (Kind of). (I tried with the summary. I really did. If it's bad I'm sorry.) [THOR: THE DARK WORLD SPOILERS!]
1. Chapter 1

**Well I got kind of bored and this is what was born. I hope you enjoy. And thank you so much to my friend, Becka. You're amazing! Thanks for your support!**

* * *

"Sir," A man entered an office shrouded in darkness. This man's voice had a hint of success in it, which made his boss very interested. "We've found the Asgardian."

In the midst of the darkness a chair was forcefully turned around and a white smile is the only thing showing in the black. "Good." Deep with secrets, this man sounded of.

"Should we peruse?"

"Keep your distance. But when the timing is right I want you to enter the scene." A folder was passed to the boss. He opened it and proceeded to look through the documents. Nodding and saying how much of a good find it was. "We need this. We need at least one on our side. For us to fight a god would not be the best path to take. What if Loki ever shows up again? It took all of our Avengers to take him down before." His smile widened. "But, if we have one Asgardian that's wrapped around our fingers we won't need to call on Thor." He laughed. "One god in storage and the other on the ground, on earth with us." The other man nodded in agreement.

"I'll go warn the others of the plan commencing."

"Good luck, Coulson."

Coulson walked out the door and shut it behind him. He walked up to the two in front of him. These two men were wearing black ties and suits. One was a little taller than the other, had dark brown hair and wore glasses. The other had many freckles and had short curly blonde hair.

"You remember the plan we discussed earlier?" Coulson asked and they nodded. "It's starting." They nodded again and walked down the hall a few steps before Coulson called after them. "And remember S.H.E.I.L.D. is to come in after to save the day." Their response was just another nod.

Little was known of the two blue-green eyes watching from afar. His plan to stay away would be crumbled in an instant.

X~~X

The dark surging clouds swirling around in the blacked sky gave an eerie feeling to the morning. I knew that the day wasn't going to be great. I breathed deep and looked down at the approaching crowd. Another boring day that was a waste of my time. I yawned and dared the crowd, navigating through. When I came out on the other side I could see the buildings that I spend eight hours of five days, each week, for a hundred and some odd days, in. I groaned when I heard the signal to get to the first room, where my 'great' day would begin.

As soon as I walked into the room, warm air wrapped around me and I wished I was at home so I could sleep. I stayed up until three o'clock in the morning, doing (guess what) homework. I walked towards the back of the room. I looked over at the girls fawning over the teacher. Sitting down I turned to my friend, Chris.

"Why the preps over there?" I nodded towards the group. Chris snorted.

"Sub." Was all he could get in before another ring of the bell signaled the teacher to stand up. I didn't look his direction but I heard a squeal coming from the girl next to me. I looked at her and her cheeks where red but her eyes were not on me. They were turned to the front however, I had no desire to look that direction. The substitute teacher spoke in a deep smooth voice, telling everyone to sit down. Subs were always the same; dull, boring and annoying. 'This is my chance! I'm sure we're watching a movie. I can get some rest.' I sighed a relief when the teacher turned off the lights. The front white board lit in colors of blue as it loaded the movie. I looked over at Chris and whispered. "Wake me when it's over." He nodded and soon the dream world cascaded over me.

X~~X

I could feel something was tugging at my hair but all I did was groan in return. Another tug, this time harder, and I swatted at whatever was messing with me.

"Miss Reynolds." That wasn't a question but an irritated statement. "Miss Reynolds!"

"Hm?" I responded annoyed.

"Miss Reynolds, what time do you plan on waking up?" I heard his voice, clear and deep. I groaned, rolling my head over to see a tall male standing before me. I blinked a couple of times before my vision cleared. Then I blinked in confusion. Not believing that this person was standing before me. He wore a white button up shirt with a dark green tie. His pants were black slacks and I couldn't see his shoes, but I betted that they were loafers.

"You're not," Then it hit me, "Oh, you're the sub aren't you?" He walked away from me and I heard a chair dragging across the floor. I took in my surroundings then. There were two desks, pushed together in the middle of the room, which my head was laying on. There was a fridge in the far corner of the room with a sink that had a microwave and a coffee maker. "This isn't the classroom." I said and he didn't answer. I didn't really think I'd get an answer but it's natural to explain, which he didn't. Lifting me head up I looked across from my seat. He was staring at me and this was the first time I _truly_ looked at him.

His skin was pale white, his hair was pitch black, and when he turned I could see that it was tied back in a ponytail with a small, thin, dark green ribbon. His eyes weren't on me but they were still piercing. They were green, dark or light? It was hard to tell because they were switching every chance they got. Then they turned toward me and jumped a little. I could see what the girls were squealing about.

"So…" I couldn't find my voice. With his eyes on me it was hard to talk but I pushed on, "where am I?"

He didn't answer at first. He let a silence float around us. And he broke it suddenly. "You would not wake up and I had a new set of children coming in. I put you in here."

My eyes widened in panic. "This is the teacher's lounge!" My head shot up. "Wait, what time is it?!"

Again he didn't answer me. It was as if he wanted to test my nerves and it was working. I surveyed for a clock but was disappointed because I couldn't find one. And this morning I forgot my phone on my dresser. I heard the screech of the chair and swirled my head towards the teacher. He rose from the chair and walked over to the door. Grabbing the handle he opened it. "I believe an hour has pasted since the last bell."

"What?!" I jumped up pushing the chair back. He didn't move, he just stared at my every move. "My parents are gonna chew my ass out!" I frantically grabbed my backpack. Walking towards him I pushed past him through the door and out to the front of the school before I realized I had no ride home. "Shit! I didn't think this through." And I really didn't want to walk home; it was around ten or eleven miles away. I had no choice, I'd have to call them-_Shit! No phone either-_

"Come on." I heard a stern voice. Turning around I saw the sub.

"What?"

He walked up to me waving me to follow him. I looked at him bewildered. "You can join me or, if you prefer, become an icicle. He kept walking without turning back. Within a second I felt the cold of winter coming at me with a devastating wind. Another second pasted before I sighed in frustration and strode after him. I caught up to him and he stopped in front of a gleaming black car. Unlocking it he and threw his jacket in the back seat then opened the passenger door. He gestured for me to go in but all I could do was stare. Disbelief washed over me. _Who are you?_ It felt strange to have him do this and I didn't know how to react.

"Please, if you will." He said, adding a forced smile. It seemed as if he was really unhappy with me but I hopped into the car. He shut the door and walked around. _It is __a lot__ warmer in here._ The door opened and he jumped in.

"Oh…um…my house is down that way." I said, pointing at the north road. I dared a glance over at him and his face was hard. "You r-really d-don't have to d-o this. It about twelve miles away from here." To the least of my surprise I was met with silence as he turned the car on. We pulled out of the school parking lot and drove north. There was a deafening silence as I watched the lines zip past the car. _Well, this is extremely awkward._ I decided to risk it.

"You know," I waited a second to see if he'd bite, when he didn't I continued. "I don't know your name. Even your last name." He said nothing, again. I let out a frustrated sigh. _Clearly I'm not going to be able to talk to him._

A few minutes went by I looked over at him. He had untied his hair and it flowed down hugging at his shoulders with such grace that didn't follow the anger in his eyes, which quickly noticed I was staring at him. I removed my eyes as fast as I could. I hoped he didn't think anything of it but I knew he did, which made me feel a heat coming to my cheeks.

The car flew past a familiar house. "Oh, you need to turn right at the next turn. Then you keep going to the last house."

He turned on his blinker and turned right. Soon I just watched the yellow and white lines disappear beneath the car. One after…the…other. _How could I let myself sleep all day?! I normally am such a light sleeper! Mom and Dad are going to be extremely pissed._ I looked down at my hands. _What am I going to do? They said that if I didn't make it home on time this whole week they would take my videogames away. God, I'm seventeen and they still baby me! What do I have to do to show them I'm not a child anymore! I didn't even do anything to deserve this punishment-_ I was forced out of my thoughts when the car came to a stop. Looking up I saw my house standing in front of me and the sky had gotten darker, because winter made the sun sleep earlier, making my house look dead with a gloomy feel.

It was two stories. A darker shade of white, due to the weather and sun damage. There were six bedrooms on the second story and everything else was on the first. We had a long rocky drive way that gave to a water fountain and stairs leading up to the front door. My mother loved flower gardens which is why they were all over in our yards and my father loved tennis which is why there was a big tennis court in the front yard too.

I released a breath knowing the inevitable that was bound to come. Opening the car door, I looked back at the male. "Thank you." I said, he nodded, and I got out of the car. I looked at the steps leading to my doom and heard the car behind me drive off. Pulling enough strength I walked up the stairs and opened the door. "Mom? Dad? I'm home." I yell, crossing the rooms.

"Where have you been, young lady?!" My mother's honey voice glided through the house.

"Look, Mom, I'm sorry. Really! I fell asleep in my first class and…I kind of…didn't wake up until my substitute teacher woke me up…an hour after school ended." I heard her heels stomping through the house. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I wouldn't wake up." I was in a panic.

"Then who gave you a ride home?"

"The sub."

She walked into my sight. She was wearing an apron, which meant she was cooking dinner. Her arms were on her hips holding her hands together in the front, giving off an attitude that said, "I don't believe you." Her eyes were a dark brown that almost looked black. When I was a kid I sometimes thought she was a demon, especially with her reddish tint in her brown hair. Her hair was curly and it bounced down to her chest. She looked young, 28, though she was maybe a couple years older. She'd never tell me her true birthday.

"I swear." I outlined an x over my heart.

She released a breath. "Okay, fine. I'm not going to deal with this tonight. Just go get cleaned up for dinner. Dad is a little late but he'll be home soon. We're going to have visitors over tonight so also put nice clothes on." She yelled after me as I walked up the stairs.

"What time are we having dinner?" I yelled back.

"Around six."

I threw open my door and dropped everything I held on my bed. My phone vibrated, I picked it up from my dresser and looked at my messages. I whistled. "I was pretty popular today." There wasn't anything important. I closed it, and threw it on my bed. It was five, so I stripped off my school clothes and fitted into a nice black dress. It was a knee length, square top and short sleeve. I then proceed to throw my short chestnut hair into a bun. I looked into the mirror I was using. My eyes were always the most fascinating to me. They were of the lightest green with thin traces of gold. I didn't look like my parents at all. I was different and always felt so.

"Emilia!" I heard my mother call.

"Yes?" I called back.

"Come help me, sweetheart."

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. She was bent over the stove and it smelled delicious. "What are you making?" I asked and she spun around.

She smiled. "My famous raviolis."

"Really?!" I loved the raviolis my mother makes. They'd been pasted down from generation to generation. "Who are we impressing tonight?" I leaned against the fridge.

"You're father's two new bosses."

I nodded in understanding.

"Can you get the muffins out when the oven goes off, I need to go freshen up before they arrive."

I nodded again. She unties her apron and sets it on the counter. "Thank you, sweetie." She said, walking past me.

I sat down and stared at the oven. _Bake. Bake. Bake_. I kept saying in my head. But it's like they always said, a watched pot never boils. Though it will eventually because the water would never be able to stand such a heat and not boil. Standing up I walked over to our "fine" china. I knew the dishes my mom would like on the table. I grabbed the white plates with light blue, dark blue and green swirls that followed the plates outline. I headed towards the dining room to set the plates down.

_One plate for Mom. One for Dad. One for me. And two for the bosses._ I set them all down. Our dining room wasn't too fancy. We had a long oval cherry red wood table in the middle of the room with six large chairs tucked in neatly. There was a low hanging light that hung towards the middle of the table. We had a wine cupboard on the right side as you walked in. It was quite a big collection. My parents loved their wine. I went over to a cupboard on the left side of the room and opened a drawer below it. I reached in and grabbed out five shiny silver forks. They seemed dusty so I rinsed them off in the sink and returned to the table. Next I put out napkins, the ones made of fabric, because my mother needed everything perfect. They were of a dark green and I placed them on top of the plates, as if we were a restaurant.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The muffins were done. I ran in, put on the oven mitts and pulled out the muffins.

"Emilia? Lizzy?" I heard my father's voice, strong and confident.

"Dad, I'm in here." I called as I set the muffins on the stove to cool. I turned around and he came through the door. His hair was short and dark brown, he was thin but tall, he eyes he bore were of a dark blue and his skin was a tanned white. "Well, you're home a little earlier than I expected."

"Well, when everyone agrees with the concepts you bring up in a meeting, it's pretty easy to get out of there quickly." He took a few steps towards me and wrapped his arms around me in a big hug. When he pulled away I saw four eyes staring at me. "Oh, right." He turned to face them. "Emilia this is John and this is Henry. My new bosses." He said. I shook their hands to be polite. But something about them didn't sit well with me. "Where's your mom?"

"Upstairs, Dad."

"Thanks." He looked at the others. "Will you excuse me for just a sec?" When they nodded he pushed past them and ran up the steps.

"So," I started, "are you both new on this job or…" It was hard to explain what my father did. One reason could be that he never talked about it and I never asked. I just never found that it would be interesting.

They both shook their heads. "No," John said. He wore glasses and had dark brown hair that was slicked back. He wore a black suit with a black tie and his comrade wore the same thing. Though he was a tad bit shorter than him and he didn't wear glasses but had lots of freckles on his cheeks. Henry's hair was a mess of blonde curls that was short. It never went past his ears. "We both transferred here for the same district." John finished.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Emilia, how old are you?" Henry asked.

This caught me off guard. My breath stopped. _What a weird question. This isn't normal to ask._ But I answered anyhow. "I'm seventeen, sir." Both John and Henry turned to each other. It looked like they were communicating but why for, I do not know. It was strange and they made me uncomfortable. I was relieved when I heard my father and mother come in around the corner.

"John, Henry, this is my wife Elizabeth."

"Please, just call me Liz." She said, shaking their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." John said.

"Well let's get dinner started." My father jumped for food.

"Honey, calm down. It'll be done in a few minutes. Why don't you go into the dining room and open the wine. Talk a little." My mother kissed him on the head and walked over to the cooling muffins. She placed them off the stove and worked on the raviolis that were boiling. John and Henry disappeared with my father.

"Mom, I'm going to go upstairs for just one sec."

"Okay, but be quick."

"Yes, ma'am." I ran up the steps and walked into my room. I knew that everyone was going to talk well after dinner. And by my parents' rules I can't leave the table unless it's an emergency. But either way I'd have to go back and sit with them again. But my parents didn't care if I brought something with me to the table and afterwards had that. They just wanted me present; they didn't care what I did. _Where's my book?_

My thoughts were shattered with a scream. High and ear piercing. It was my mother's.

"Liz!" My father's voice was in great panic. Then I heard a gunshot and another scream. My eyes widened. _What's going on?!_ I ran as fast as I could down the steps and into the kitchen. I wished I'd never seen the scene. And I'd never wish it upon someone else.

My mother lay on the ground with her neck turned all the way around, the bones pressing against her skin trying to break free of their containment. Her eyes were rolled back into her head creating white orbs and her mouth was spilling with a red liquid. My father lay on the ground with a pool of deep red forming around him. A hand-his hand- was over his chest and dipped in blood. His head rolled over to me. His eyes pleading with me to run. But I couldn't. My feet were firmly planted on the ground. I couldn't move and these men were coming closer.

My breath became quick and I looked frantically back and forth between them. _What do I do?_ My vision was becoming a blur with tears I didn't even feel on the rise. I needed to move but my feet-

I looked down at my feet and collapsed. _They're gone._ I still couldn't quite comprehend what had happened. My hands found m y head and I shuttered. _What's going to happen to me?_

"Who are you?" John's voice was threatening and I looked up. There was no one here for miles. So, who was he talking to? I spun on my knees to get a good look.

There was a man standing in the hallway. He was tall and lean and was completely covered in the shadows.

"Henry." John nodded towards the man and Henry pulled out his gun. He aimed it at the man and shot. I quickly covered my ears because of the sound echoing in my house but I kept watching. I looked on the scene in disbelief. The bullet hit its target but the man disappeared, instantly.

"Where-"

There was a sharp crack of breaking bones and I turned around again. Henry was on the ground dead. His neck was bent backwards in a horrible position. The bones created an L shape. His eyes were opened looking straight up towards the ceiling.

"The fuck-" John was cut off when the lights went out and a man popped up behind him. John immediately swung around. The man ducked and greeted him with knife to his chest. I let out a little yelp when I saw John cringe and go limp. The man dropped John's body making it hit the floor with a loud thump and a spurt of blood gushed out. The knife he held was shimmering silver and red. Leaning down he cleaned the blade on John's jacket.

His head turned towards me. "You are truly an idiot." He said with a deep voice. Not angry but frustrated.

"W-who are y-ou?" I asked.

"At the moment it is not important. I need to get you out of here." In two steps he was next to me, picking me up. I saw his face and my breath hitched.

"You- you're-"

"Sh!" He hissed. I stopped my stuttering and looked around. Squeezing my arm he pushed me forward. "We need to go now. Get out the front door." His voice was next to my face and I felt his breath touching me ear. I nodded, not wanting to make him mad.

Once we were outside he looked up at the sky. "Heimdall." He commanded then looked down at me. "It would be suggested that you hold on to me."

"Why?" I looked at him quizzically.

A colorful light shot down from the sky around us and I threw myself at him, scared of this unknown matter. I thought I heard a laugh but I wasn't sure. It went all too fast and soon we were heading into the sky. I yelped a little as we went out of the atmosphere and into the deep, dark space. For a minute I held my breath, unsure of the air surrounding me. But soon I _had_ to breathe and I realized I could! I was now curious and looked up and down, around the light engulfing us. _It must keep oxygen in this little…confined space. But how?_

Space was dark but in the distance I could see the glimmers of stars burning. I was now extremely fascinated with all of this. I didn't even have a care in the world as to where we were going or who this person was. This was just a fun adventure. Most likely a dream that I'd wake up from. _I bet I'm still back at school waiting to be woken up._ I was pushed forwards a little bit and I felt something underneath my feet. My feet stumbled a little bit and I looked around.

It was a large dome made of what looked to be gold. Designs patterned the walls. I looked towards the middle of the dome to find stairs leading up to a smaller dome. There was a man standing over it, holding a sword hilt. It too seemed of gold and the man standing over it was also gleamed in gold. His helmet was wide and shot up into the air. He wore armor that swirled in colors of gold. The chocolate of his skin was a perfect contrast to the gold everywhere. He looked as if he were God sitting in the sun. I blinked and noticed he was looking straight at me.

"Thank you, Heimdall." The other man said. Heimdall nodded and I turned back to him. "Come." He said, pulling me with him.

We walked out of the dome and onto a bridge. It too was made of many colors working together to create something so wonderful. I didn't quite understand how this even matched the laws of science or physics! It was unfathomable! But still I was there, walking on that bridge with golden stability cables rising high above me. _This has to be a dream. No place on earth is like this! Plus, how we came here was unlikely. This is a dream. Which means that Mom and Dad are alive!_ I jumped with excitement for when I would awoke.

There, just a few feet from us I saw three horses. There was a man atop of one. He was big built. I could see that he was wearing a red cape behind him and he was the one holding onto the other horses. We walked up to this man. He had bright golden locks that also fell to his shoulders. His shirt was of metal- _Why is everyone wearing armor?_ -the metal was of a darker silver color.

"I was told of where you escaped to." His voice was strong and bold.

"I did not escape." The dark haired man hissed. "Mother was the one to let me go." I spun to him and back at the other. _Brothers? How?_

"Though Mother _did_ let you go, you need to tell me. For I am to look after you and if you were to escape-"

"What?!" He was angry now. "You would kill me?" He flashed a devious smile towards his brother. "I have died once already. I do not care if I have to repeat it." His voice was threatening, sending shivers down my spine.

"No, I do not wish to kill you. You are my brother; I am just concerned for your safety. There are many people in a line to see your head on a pike."

"Thank you for your devotion but I can do alright on my own, Thor."

My eyes went wide. "What?!" They both turned their attentions to me. "Now I'm sure this has to be a dream. It just has to be." I mumbled.

"Are you alright?" 'Thor' asked.

I looked at him and started laughing. "I have the weirdest mind I know of. To come up with a world like- like this!" I gestured to everything.

"I do not understand." 'Thor' said.

"That is because you are a big mindless oaf." The dark haired man took a step towards me. "She thinks she is in a dream."

"Well, how do you explain this?" I looked at the horses and noticed they had eight legs. _How could that even be possible?_ "How can you?!" I laughed again. The man walking toward me opened his mouth but I held up a finger to stop him. "Oh," I said mocking their voices. "'Miss, I do believe you are on Asgard. This is the rainbow bridge which leads to the Bifrost, which is the connection to-'" I haltered. "Mi-midgard…" I looked around. _It couldn't be. Could it? No._ "I-it c-can't."

"You have definitely heard of us!" I spun my head towards Thor.

"You can't be…" Then I remembered back to a year ago in New York and what happened there. There was Iron Man, Capitan America, the Hulk, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. People said that two Asgardians came down too. One evil which caused all the fuss, and one good, trying to stop him. One Thor and one… "Loki." I breathed and looked at the dark haired man. I didn't believe anything anyone said to me. My thoughts were just that it was a hoax. Something the internet or T.V. came up with. "You're…Loki…"

"I do believe." He smiled soft and light.

"But…you're supposed to be in…" My eyes frantically ran around the scenery, "Asgard..." I couldn't see straight anymore. _What's going on?_ "I…" I grabbed out to him, "breathe…" I fell forward losing consciousness.

X~~X

My eyes fluttered open looking straight at the ceiling. It was high above me. The bed didn't feel familiar either. Rolling over I felt what I thought was silk. My eyes felt puffy. _I must have been crying in my sleep._ I saw I was wrapped in green sheets with gold trimmings. Sitting up I looked around the room. It was big. Bigger than anything I'd seen before. Light was coming in from my left where there were seven large, both long and wide, covering that wall. In the middle window there were two doors leading to a balcony. On the wall across from me there was a tall dresser with a long desk next to it. There were two other doors besides the balcony. A small, heavy door to my left and a few feet from my bed. And to the right of me there was a large wooden door. I slid out of the bed. To my surprise I was in a different outfit. It was a light green dress with sleeves that split apart at the elbow and flowed down to my knees. There was a gold belt wrapped around my waist too. I ran a hand through my hair and noticed it was out of the bun. _When did this happen? _I walked over to the large door and opened it.

It opened to a hall. Dark colors were swirling around the approaching light. A secret battle that has lasted from the beginning of time and will last until the end. This battle that is the most known and most clear. Never will it be tainted and never will it change.

There was someone standing to the side of the opening. It was a girl with long dark brown hair. She wore a silver chest plate with a red type of skirt coming out from the bottom of it and armored boots that were silver outlined with black. Her sword was at her side, sheathed. She brown eyes were on me and I felt uncomfortable.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I'm I still in Asgard?"

She laughed and nodded. "That is a funny thing to ask." She stopped laughing. "I heard that you believe you are crazy."

I nodded. "Wouldn't you?" I leaned out the door more. "If you came from a place where your world has believed in many gods and some have faded to be believed as just mythology. Then one night your family is murdered and you are saved by the God of Mischief. Would you not want to believe it?" My eyes were threatening to break into tears at the mention of my parents. The scene of their deaths etched into my mind.

She looked sad for me so she dropped the subject. "My name is Sif."

"S-Sif."

"You have heard of me?" She seemed pleased.

"Who hasn't? If you know Norse mythology then you know who you are."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sif was a little confused but brushed it off. "Is there anything else you would like?" She asked.

"Can I walk around?" I really wanted to explore this strange place. If I was in the _real_ Asgard, who knows what wonders I might find. Sif nodded and started walking down the hall. "Sif, um, where can I find shoes?" I didn't want to walk around barefoot. She smiled and came back, walking past me and into the room. Sif walked around the bed to the other side and picked up a pair of flat green shoes. "Thank you." I said and slipped them on then walk out of the room with her. "Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously.

"Well, actually the Allfather wants to see you."

"What?!" I stopped. "Wh-why?" Looking at her I asked, "Why does the Allfather want to see _me? _I'm not special." My eyes widened. "Is it because I'm a Midgardian on Asgard? Is that not allowed? If it's not I'm sorry. I didn't know. Plus, I didn't come here out of free will. Loki was the one who brought me here without my knowledge-"

"It is alright." Sif calmed me down with a smile. "He just wants to talk to you."

"Okay." I breathed.

X~~X

We reached the throne room within a few minutes and I saw him, the Allfather. Sitting on his golden throne with that staff of his. He was tall like all the Asgardians. Well built, had an eye patch on his right eye, his skin was a pale white and his hair was shoulder length long and snow white. Sif bowed when we walked up to the stairs leading to him. I was too nervous to move. I didn't know what to do; I just stood there, dumbstruck.

"I have been told," He started out. And just like Thor's voice it was loud, strong, powerful and confident. "You are the young Midgardian Loki rescued." I nodded in response. "I am sorry for your loss but I am going to be straight." There was a pause before he continued. "You are going to have to go back to Midgard. You are not supposed to be here." My chest hurt. _Thanks._ I growled. "We have separate worlds for a reason and to have those worlds collide is something we do not want." _Way to be blunt._ I glared at him. "It is better for you to think of us as unreachable gods or a fairytale than as friends." I heard footsteps from the side of me and from behind. "Guards take her back to where she belongs. I am truly sorry for your loss but you need to leave." There was a hand on my shoulder and I spun around to see a guard. Sif was up in an instant throwing that guard back.

"Allfather, you did not say such a forcible leave was to be commenced." She said.

"Sif, if I had told you I do not think you would have come."

"And she is right to be so on edge." A soft but stern voice filled the air. I turned my head again to see an elegant lady standing next to the column by the throne. She was wearing a light red gown that reached the floor with gold flakes scattered on the dress. Her hair was gold and put up upon her head with flowers of all colors.

"Frigga?"

"Odin. We need this child to stay."

"I have spoken, she will be returned to Midgard."

"Odin, think logically." She was calm yet forceful. "I need to tell you of her origin."

"What are you prattling about?" Odin was frustrated now.

"I was the one to take Loki out of his imprisonment. He needed to go to Midgard for this child." Frigga gestured to me. I was shocked. What was she saying that she needed to tell Odin of my origin and why did she send Loki to me? I was confused about everything. This still felt like a dream and I thought I was going to wake up any moment.

Frigga continued. "This child is not from Midgard. She is not a Midgardian. Her true parentage is of Iwaldi and Freya."

Odin's eyes widened. "How? That child was lost to us many years ago."

Frigga looked at me. "Best this story be talked behind closed doors, others can spread rumors." Odin nodded and walked down the steps.

"Sif, take her back to the room from where she came." _Great!_ I thought. _Now I'm under house arrest._

Sif nodded and the Allfather and his wife disappeared.

"Sif?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I here?" I asked looking her directly into her brown eyes.

"I am not the one who is to tell you."

"Then who is?!"

Sif's face hardened. "Loki." His name came out as if she was drinking poison. I took a moment to ponder what I should do.

"I know this is going to sound like a weird request, or you just won't want to do it because of your past with him, but can you take me to him? To Loki?" I waited a second. "We can get someone else to take me. Thor maybe? It's just…I want to say thank you to him…and I want to know why me?" _Because none of __you__ will tell me a reason to why I'm in a different realm. God, that sounded weird._ "I know that Odin said to take me back to my room, but I need this. If I wasn't supposed to be here I would have never gotten saved. I would have died that night." It seemed so far away. The death of my…my parents…

Sif stiffened. "Sometimes questions are best left unasked."

"Sif, you don't have to-"

"Come." She walked away and I followed. We walked around a corner and another until we were headed down stairs that ended at a door. Two guards looked at us skeptically but opened the double door. There was a long hallway that had cells on either side. A clear, yellow glowing wall was the only thing keeping them from us. Sif turned towards the first cell on our left. And there he was, sitting on a chair reading. There were stacks of books in the farthest left corner and a small table up in the front left corner.

"So, you came after all." He looked up from his book and smiled at me. "I see you made a new friend." His attention turned to Sif. She tightened her grip on her sword.

"Do not say anything you will regret." She said through clasped teeth.

"I hardly think I have said anything inappropriate." He looked back at his book and turned a page. There was silence for a moment. "Do you like the dress I acquired for you?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or sincere. But I looked down at it, suddenly feeling self-conscience. Then I looked back up and his eyes were on me. My cheeks burned and I had to look away for a second. I was greeted with laughter when I did so.

"I-I need you to tell me why?" I turned my head back. His green eyes were piercing into my eyes and his head turned a little to the side, as if he were a confused dog.

"Sweetheart, you are going to have to be a little more specific."

_He just called me sweetheart! Did he really just do that?_ "Why did you save me?"

He laughed. "Is that all you want to ask me?"

I shook my head no.

"Oh," His face darkened. "You were in trouble that is all." He said and went back to his book.

"Don't give me that!"

"I have no idea what you could be referring to." He shrugged his shoulders.

_No he was not going to get away from this!_ I walked up to the yellow glow. "You don't get to just tell me," I mocked his voice, "'oh, it's just because you were in trouble. I _always_ save damsels in distress.' You, who practically destroyed New York, without a care in the world for other people's safety would not just save one lone girl from being killed. You would not go to all that trouble, of acting like a stupid substitute teacher unless you wanted to know more about me." I took a moment to breath. "You know, I thought you were supposed to be a good liar. But right now you're doing horribly." I clenched my fists and hit my right hand against the clear wall. "I don't care if you _are_ a god I want a straight answer." He smiled at this. A smile that said he thought I was amusing, that pissed me off even more. "You better knock that smug look off your face or I swear I'll do it for you!" I hissed the threat. He closed his book, set it down on the chair and walked over to me.

"Why should I listen to the likes of you?" He gazed at me.

"Because I know deep down there was a reason you helped me."

He shrugged. "Who knows, maybe you are going to be my new pawn."

"What I got from this situation is that your mother-"

"She's not my mother!" He hit the wall with his fist. Loki was furious but I didn't care. I pushed on.

"_Frigga_ freed you to come for me. I just want to know why? Right about now I don't care for you family squabble."

"You should watch your tongue-"

"Or what?" I laughed. "You'll kill me? I don't think you would."

"You do not know me well enough-"

"Oh, but I do, Loki. Son of Laufey, adopted by Odin. Raised in the shadow of your brother, Thor. You want to rule. But sitting in a throne doesn't suit you well-"

"And how would you know!" He almost screamed and my eyes darted from his.

I breathed, trying not to break my stance. I would not back down. He needed to know I was not beneath him. I quietly started. "I'm sorry, I don't care about that right now and I didn't mean to bring it up. You just…" I took in a deeper breath. "Loki," I looked back up into his eyes. "Just remember, even though you're adopted you _still_ have a family…"

There was a silence of both of us staring at each other. Loki finally let out a breath. "Leave." He said and turned his back to me.

"But I want to know-"

"I said LEAVE!" He spun around hitting the wall with full force that I stumbled backwards. Sif grabbed my arm to lead me away and I relentlessly followed. But I never took my eyes off of Loki until the guards shut the door to the prison cells.

"I am sorry for his behavior." Sif said.

I shook my head. "No, it's alright. I kind of figured he would act like that."

"Do not let Loki get to you. That is what he does. He is a silver tongue." All I could do was nod in response.

X~~X

After I talked to Loki, I wanted to be alone. Sif took me back to 'my room.' She said she'd be back to see if I'd attend the evening meal. But in the mean time I sat on the bed, my thoughts all swirling about. I didn't know what to think and I didn't know where to begin. It was starting to become complicated.

_I'm Emilia Reynolds. I was born in the United States of America on April 10, 1996. My parents are Elizabeth and Derik Reynolds. _I let out a frustrated growl. _That seems to not be true now! They're dead and I don't know if they're my real parents. Frigga says that they aren't. But I just…don't know who to believe..._ My hands were at my face covering my eyes as I filled them with sorrowful water. My whole body shuttered as I cried the tears I meant to cry before. The image of my parent's mutilated bodies came to my mind. It made me cry even more; out of being frustrated that I couldn't save them, out of being sad they were killed in brutal ways, and out of being scared at what would happen to me. After a few minutes I got up from the bed and went to the windows. I opened the double doors to the balcony and walked outside. Asgard was really beautiful. Full of color and life. Earth was nothing like this. Earth was more of a dark world. A lesser version of Asgard. _Sif said there was only one person who would tell me any answers…and that's Loki. But I can't go near him at the moment…_ I hit the railing. _I shouldn't have made him mad!_ I was so frustrated and sad, it just didn't make sense. I walked back into the room and flopped back on the bed. I soon found sleep drifting over me. _Why am I so tired?_ The dream realm engulfed me.

X~~X

A knocking at the door pulled me out of a deep sleep and I hurried to get up but found my footing lost. "Hang on." I called. I jumped up and walked over to the door. Opening it I found a familiar face. Grinning from ear to ear.

"Ma'am." He said and bowed. This made me blush because I've never had anyone bow for me before.

"Th-Thor?" I stumbled. He was wearing a dark blue long cloak around him and some of his hair was pulled back.

"Sif is preoccupied at the moment. Her and my mother are discussing issues that are not of our concern at the moment. She asked me to take you to the evening meal." He held out his hand. I looked at it with an uneasy feeling. "Or, if you do not wish to go you do not have to." His hand dropped to his side.

"No, I'll go…it's just…I'm not too hungry."

"That is okay. You can just go for social reasons." I nodded and he ushered me out of the room and down the hallway. The opposite direction from where Sif took me earlier that day. "I shall introduce you to my best men." I didn't say a word. I didn't know how to respond. Thor's father was right, I didn't belong here and I don't see why they kept being so nice to me. Acting as if I was one of them. But I'm not.

Thor pushed open a door and inside there were many people, or Asgardians. They wore all different colors. Varying from whites to blues. They were all tall and well built. Some more than others but they still seemed superhuman. It was unimaginable. I looked upon them as a stranger looks into a window and sees a family laughing and eating. To my surprise I felt like I wanted to join them. Be their kin. Be their friend.

Thor led me to a seat between two men. One skinny with light hair and the other round and darker haired, maybe a little red? Thor gestured to the rounded belly one. "This is Volstagg. And this," He gestured to the fair haired one, "is Fandral." He looked at both of them. "Hogun is with his people right now. We had some trouble in his land and I allowed for him to stay there to help with the rebuilding." Thor looked at me with sad eyes but they quickly changed with hope. "He will come back. He always does." I nodded.

"Who is this pretty little thing?" Fandral asked with a soft voice.

"You need to watch how you speak, Fandral." Thor growled but he just waved him off.

"Where do you hail from?" Fandral asked the question.

"Earth. But I do believe you guys call that realm, Midgard, yes?" I spoke with such confidence that they both looked at me weird.

"Thor-" Volstagg began but then stopped. He spun his head towards him.

Fandral leaned in closer to Thor. "Why is there a Midgardian here, this cannot be _your_s. We met _her_ when we fought Loki in Midgard. Who is _she_?" Volstagg leaned closer too. I instinctively leaned in as well. In the hope that I would hear, maybe for _once_, why I am here.

Thor sighed. "Loki saved her."

Fandral and Volstagg both moved back a little. "He escaped!" They whispered. Thor shook his head.

"No, he was released for a short time. In that time he saved this young lady and brought her back. He is now confined like before." They both relaxed a little.

"Why save some random Midgardian?" Volstagg asked. Thor leaned into his ear and whispered something I could not hear or make out. But Volstagg's eyes widened. He looked from me to Thor in disbelief. Then Fandral wanted to know so Thor told him and he did the same as Volstagg.

"Wait, I want to know why I am here."

"Let us feast!" Someone called. Everyone in the room became louder. And so the evening meal began.

Everyone drank, ate and chatted. It was such fun that I lost myself in everyone's joy. I began to think that I'd always been there. That this was a normal thing that happened on a daily basis. Fandral was surrounded by two girls and drinking happily. Volstagg was drinking more than I'd ever seen and Thor…I looked at him. His eyes were filled with such sadness that I knew he was missing someone. Someone he cared for deeply. I knew that that was what my eyes looked like when my parents came to mind.

Thor didn't look at anyone. He set his cup on the table and stood up. When walking out he squeezed Fandral's shoulder and disappeared. Soon after a minute Sif walked in. She too seemed a little sad. But I didn't push too far. I was just happy she was there.

I began to feel that I had all the partying that I needed so I walked back to 'my room.' But before I opened my door I looked down the hall towards the prison cells. Hesitating I made my decision and walked down the hallway. I came upon the steps and walked down them. The guards looked at me funny.

"Can…I?" I tried to ask. They looked at each other and opened the door. Slowly I walked in, the door shut behind me and I stepped to the left. That was when I saw him. He was lying on a bed this time. His eyes were closed but somehow I knew he wasn't sleeping. I walked up to his cell.

"I-"

"I do not want your sympathy." He cut me off.

I growled. "I wasn't giving you my sympathies I was going to apologize for _my_ behavior. I don't care for you. I just wanted to make our previous meeting not be the last thing I go to bed thinking about-"

"You think about me?" He cooed mockingly.

"Shut up!" I almost yelled. There was silence and I took that as my cue. "I just want to know why I'm here." I stopped to see if he moved but he still had his eyes closed. "You're the only one who will tell me."

He laughed at this. "What makes you think I will tell you?"

"Because no one else will. Sif said that it was only you who could and would tell me of why I'm here."

I was greeted with more laughter. "Oh, do not be so sure of things." One eye opened and landed on me. "I think watching you like this is quiet entertaining." He closed his eye again and laughed.

"This is serious!" I shouted. There was silence again. I sighed, "don't get me wrong, Asgard seems like a wonderful place… it's just… two days ago you all were myth. Gods that were deemed to be false. Created by heathens…by barbarians… You are not supposed to be real. Yet here you stand before me. Everything that I've studied _is_ real." I breathed again. "It's just a lot, and I mean _a lot, _to take in in one sitting. I mean you could have told me slowly. Waited, even! But I was still in shock of seeing…seeing…" I choked up, "It feels surreal. Too surreal… I just want to…know… please…" I pleaded but I saw he wasn't going to give in. I gave up and turned to walk away.

"You are not of Midgard." He spoke. I spun on my heels and he was still acting as if he were sleeping. "You are not _human_." This time he sat up and looked at me. "You are of Asgard." He let that sink in.

_I'm of Asgard?! How can that be? I don't even remember this place!_

"Your parents are Iwaldi, a dwarf, and Freya, the goddess of fertility. You are from this realm. The name you were given in Midgard is not your own. You have been deceived all your life."

"How can that be?! I can't be from here!" I looked at him. "You're a liar! A silver tongue! The God of Lies! Why should I believe you?!"

He shrugged. "Because you wanted the truth. And I do not tell it often. But I will tell it to you and only you." I stepped back a little.

"Why?" It was almost a whisper.

"Because I am yours and you are mine." He stood up and walked towards the wall between us. "Or, will be when I get out of this cage."

"What…what are you talking about?!" I demanded. Loki leaned against the wall and there was a short silence hanging over us. It gripped me tighter than anything I'd ever felt. I needed to know and I was wishing – no I hoped he would tell me.

"When we were little…"

* * *

**Me and cliffhangers...I'm sorry...**

**Please tell me what you thought. I'd very much appreciate it. 3**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D **

**Also I am truly sorry if the beginning was a little slow. I needed that to build up to everything. **

**Thank you for giving your time to reading this!**


	2. The Truth Revealed

**Thank you for all those who took the time in reading, favoring, and following this story. Though I would really like some reviews...**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_When we were little…"_ Loki's words kept spiraling through my head. It hurt. All I wanted was for it to stop. Was that not a simple request? _How can this be? It's impossible. Loki's just trying to mess with me. He is the God of Mischief after all…_

That night I cried for everything: for my parents, for me, for the stupidity of my mother, for Loki having to endure all of that, and everything else. My tears didn't stop even when I was asleep. They only ceased when my body was on the verge of losing all of its water. When I finally awoke the next morning I was exhausted and I couldn't move. I groaned in the pain but I forced myself to sit. Slowly I opened my eyes to the rays of light shining through the windows.

For a second I thought I had woken up in _my_ cozy bed in _my _house…but I was mistaken. I swore, though, I could hear the whistling of my father and the smells of my mother's cooking. It was for naught. This was real and sooner or later I had to except that fact. This was not just going to vanish. To disappear into thin air and I'd float soundly down to where I came from. No! This was Asgard. I knew of that now. Asgard was where my feet would touch now. Asgard was where I would spend my days. Asgard, such a beautiful _realm_, was where I would lay when I die. That is now a fact. I know of my true origin and I hoped, to whatever gods or goddesses that watched above, Loki did not trick me. For if he did he would never see the light of day again, I'd make sure of that.

I threw my head back and laughed. Looking at the high ceiling I said, "What gods are there but us?" I laughed again. A quiet sad laugh. Then I looked back down again and wiped a tear that fell to my cheek.

My feet gripped the cold stone ground and I stood. A little woozy but I managed. I saw another dress at the edge of the bed. This was dark green with one sleeve on the left shoulder, held together by a golden broach. I slipped that dress on and found a new pair of golden colored flats behind it. Picking one up another shiny gold trinket fell out and hit the ground. I reached down and picked it up. It was a hair piece with ten or more tiny prongs that sprang out. Inside the center of the top was a stone. It looked to be of an emerald color but I couldn't say I was true because of me being in Asgard, I had no idea what stones _they_ use. I gave in, pulled my hair up and stuck the piece inside to keep everything nice and snug.

I walked toward the door and pulled it open. There was no sign of Sif. _Maybe they only wanted her to watch me yesterday._ A loud echo came from the right of me. I turned my head to see two guards running toward me and flying passed. To my curiosity I followed. Quickly losing sight of them, but still able to hear them, I rounded a corner. Their heavy metal boots clinging against the stone floor was a beacon to where they were. Soon I slipped around another corner and stepped out into the throne room.

The Allfather was hurrying in with troops. I backpedaled and hid behind a column; I dared not to walk out from my hiding spot. Odin looked in the mood for battle and I did not want to test his rage. Frigga came in from another direction and they stopped briefly. Their lips moved but I could not form the words they were speaking. Then the Allfather walked away heading toward the prison cells. I looked back at Frigga and she was leaving the other direction. Deciding to run after her I saw another woman and I stopped.

This woman looked frail, pale and not like any of the other Asgardians. Her hair was down in a dark brown wave. She was wearing a golden gown matching a necklace that wrapped around her collarbone. Her expression was worrisome but somehow also it displayed confidence and security. The brown eyes were on me for a second but moved on when Frigga was walking away from her.

"Excuse me?" I called out to Frigga. She spun around.

"What is it child?" She asked with such a soft, sweet smile that it made me almost burst into tears. She reminded me so much of my mother and I couldn't help but feel the pain and loss.

"I just wanted to know what the commotion was about."

"Come with us, I will explain as we go. However, you need to do what I say." I nodded in agreement, scared of what this woman was capable of. She briskly walked away and the woman waved for me to go with her. She smiled a warm, welcoming smile.

"Hi, I'm Jane Foster."

"I'm Emilia Reynolds…" My face hardened. _Could I still call myself that? If what they say is true, I'm…_

"Emilia?" Jane looked at me quizzically.

"Hm?" I was brought out of my thoughts quickly. "Oh!" I looked at her and smiled. "We should really go. Frigga is going to disappear before we know it." I took a deep breath and we ran after Frigga, the Queen of Asgard.

X~~X

"In here my children." Frigga quickly motioned for us to go through a door. I looked into the room. It was quite small for the rooms I was used too. There was one bed in the far corner, a window across from the door, a dresser underneath the window and a long couch next to the door. It seemed like a normal room. No high ceilings or long and large windows. I walked in and Jane followed.

"Jane, I need you to put these on." Frigga slipped out two golden cuffs from inside a pocket; I didn't even know that the dress had pockets. I looked down at mine but I doubted that any existed on mine. Frigga gently but swiftly clipped the cuffs on her wrists. She proceeded to speak. "They will allow you to be in another place while you are here." Jane nodded making her hair fall forward. Frigga gentled laid a hand on her should. "I will call upon you. Until then wait here." Her eyes glided to me and she smiled then swiftly left.

"Wait," I reached a hand out to her as she disappeared behind the door. Frigga never opened the door again, because the sound of her footsteps vanished beyond the radius I could hear. Frigga _did_ explain everything that was happening but I still felt as if we were being left out of a circle of knowledge. I looked at Jane. "Jane Foster, huh?" I said a loud, not knowing I did. Her body turned around to me and her chocolate eyes landed on my light green orbs.

"Yes?" Her face was warm and welcoming. The light of her skin was such a contrast to her dark hair which just called for people to pay attention.

"I was just…"

Her eyes knew what I was asking. "I'm here because of this." She held out her right arm for explanation. I looked upon it to see a liquid swirling through her arm, giving off a red glow. Then it faded and her arm regained its natural color. My eyes were wide when I looked up. "I think what is coming next is because of this, because of me…" Her eyes filled with sadness. I looked at her with compassion, hoping that it was enough for her to realize it wasn't truly her fault. And she took it for her confidence. "Odin," She spoke, "says it's called the Aether and the Dark Elves once tried to use it to return darkness to all the realms."

"How'd you get it?"

"That's the thing isn't it?" She sighed and walked toward the couch. "I was following this sign…it was just the same readings I got the first time I saw Thor. He was gone for two years…" Jane looked up, thinking that she was boring me. "Well, anyway, I was in this building. These children showed us that there were these…rips in space and I … well I … kind of got sucked into this door and I ended up in this room. I don't really know how to explain it. But there was this rock there and this…red liquid. It was moving around and…I'm so stupid." She sat down and waved her arms with anger. "I reached out and touched it." My eyes were on her with anticipation. "I blacked out for a long while only to wake up in the building I was in before. I ran outside and found the police everywhere. Darcy, my intern, said I was gone for five hours and that was when Thor showed up." She eyes softened. "I'm sorry if I'm boring you."

I shook my head. "No, you're not boring me." I strode over to her side and sat down. I could see in her eyes that this was the person Thor was missing. "At least you have a better story than me."

Jane smiled. "I doubt it."

"Try being kidnapped by the God of Mischief as toping that." She looked at me in shock. Her big brown eyes boring into me. I nodded to confirm it. "Well, he technically didn't; but kind of, I guess. Though he… he did save my life…and…now I own him mine." My eyes widened at that statement and my hand went to my mouth. _Where did that come from? What I'm I talking about? That my life is now in his hands…_

"You're also not from here?" Jane tilted her head.

I shook my head and dropped my hand. "No. I'm also from Earth. Loki…after he saved me, he pushed me out my front door and called for Heimdall. Next thing I know I'm…here." I breathed hard and deep. "It was hard to believe that something of mythology is real." Jane nodded in agreement, knowing full well of what I was going through.

"Why would Loki do that, though?" Jane's eyes were big and dripping with questions. "From what I've heard he's not that kind of person."

"I know. But he told me…." My eyes darted from her to the door, as if I was expecting Loki to burst through the door. But I knew he wasn't, he was in the prison cell. "…why I'm here." I finished. "And I don't believe he would lie to me…right?" I added the last part for confirmation for myself, or at least I hoped it was confirmation. And I told her the story Loki told me.

X~~X

"_When we were little…" Loki took a breath as if this was a hard story to tell. "A…fortune teller or oracle, I believe humans call them…" He looked at me to make sure I was listening. "She foretold of a young male and young female connected with the __matrimonial __bonds. They were Loki Odinson and Sigyn daughter of Freya. When Freya heard of this she sent her daughter to Midgard to hide her amongst the humans. So long as she lived she would never allow for her to be with me." His eyes lingered away for a moment. "Your mother was never fund of me, to say the least. She made sure I could not find you! And there are many magic that are only visible to some. I should know. Magic is my specialty." He tried to laugh but it never left his mouth. It instantly became a breath. He seemed to not be talking to me anymore. "Her disappearance was before Heimdall was there on the Bifrost to see all. When he could see what was beyond our eyes he could not find Sigyn. She was lost…to the other world." He paused but continued. "She was…Sigyn was one of my only friends as a child." Loki then turned his attention back to me. "But, Heimdall said that some Midgardians found an Asgardian and were planning on taking her away. He said it was her! There was no one down there at the time. Our new Bifrost had just been finished. I do not even know how they figured out you were of Asgard but they wanted you. They would never be able to take a full experienced Asgardian. They needed one who was not well trained. These Midgardians found what they were looking for and went to take what they thought was rightfully theirs. They meant to run 'tests' on this Asgardian…humans are not the nicest of creatures." Another pause. " Heimdall was unable to see you because of the magic cloak your mother had over you. However, we needed to look upon you with our own eyes. The only way we could have was to go to Midgard. And with this information Frigga allowed me to be freed for a short time in order to find you. When I did I acted as if I belonged. Then I needed to have a closer look at you. To do accordingly I had to act as an instructor. "_

_He stopped and I fell to the ground. "It can't be though." I looked up at him. "This only ever happens in fairytales. Thinking your human than actually turning out to be a goddess. This is still a dream isn't it?"_

"_I told you what you wanted to know. Believe it if you want to." Loki knelt by the wall. "That is the truth. I swear of it. This is not a dream."_

"_How can I be…of Asgard?!" I questioned. "But I had parents down on earth."_

_With this Loki sat down. "Ah, about that, I did research on you when I watched you from afar. At the age ten, I believe they said you were found wondering the streets with amnesia. You were put into an orphanage and then were adopted soon after." My eyes began to tear with each word. "Can you remember anything before the time you were adopted? No?" He asked, knowing full well what my answer would be. I shook my head, no. He was right. At least I hoped he was. But I still couldn't get over the feeling that my parents-adopted parents…whatever…died because of me. _

"_They died…" I crawled over to his cell. "They died…" I said again. "They died…because of me!" I yelled at him. "Why couldn't you stop them?! Why did you have to be a coward?!"_

_Loki laughed. "I do not think that I was the coward. I was not the one kneeling on the ground waiting for the death that awaited me. Was I?" I didn't speak. "Was I?!" This time I shook my head. "Good." He leaned against the clear, yellow glow. "I did not save your parents, yes. I could not. I had a choice. To let them kill you too or save you and you only. If I tried for their lives too, my efforts would have been for naught. The Bifrost took some time for me to even reach you."_

_I leaned my head against the wall. Tears pouring out of my eyes. "Why?!" I scream. "WHY ME?!" I pushed off the wall and stood. Wiping my tears I looked at him. _I shouldn't take this out on him. He finally told me…the truth. If it was the full truth, I don't know. But I should be thankful that he told me even anything._ "I'm… I'm sorry. And thank you." I said before running off to the door and up the stairs. I ran straight to the room I was staying in._

X~~X

"Emilia?" Jane's voice pulled my mind from the memory. I blinked a couple of times before I looked at her. My lips curled into a smile when I realized I was worrying her.

"Jane, I'm okay." I stood up quickly and walked over to the window. I looked outside to see bright lights exploding. "What was tha-"

I was cut off by the walls shaking. I fell to the ground trying to grab anything to steady myself. As fast as it came the shaking stopped. I looked around with wide worried eyes. Frantic to find some answers. My eyes looked upon Jane. She was clinging to the couch. We stayed where we were for a minute until we decided it was safe to stand.

I walked over to Jane. "What was that?" She asked. I shrugged, not knowing what to say. I didn't even know what was going on.

I breathed. "I wish I knew-"

"What's going on?!" Jane's voice was frantic. I thought she was talking of the weird earthquake that happened. _Can we even call that an earthquake? Would it be an asgradquake? _I laughed on the inside. _That sounds really weird?_ Jane held up her hands and I realized that she wasn't talking about what was going on. Her golden bands were glowing, a bright yellow. My eyes were wide.

"Jane, I think it might be-" Jane's body went still. Her arms dropped to her side. "Jane?" The brown of her eyes went white and glazed over with a clear glint. "Jane?!" I was worried now. "Jane, can you hear me?" I shook her but still she didn't respond. "Jane?!" I shook her more violently. Again no sign came that she was here. _I need to calm down. There's nothing I can do. I bet it was Frigga who did this. I mean the cuffs were glowing and she was the one who gave them to her._ I fell down to my knees and grabbed her hands. "Please, let this be the doing of the Queen of Asgard." I whispered.

X~~X

I was sitting next to Jane now. Looking-staring at her. I didn't want to not be here when she awoke from the trance. I breathed in scared even though I was almost positive that it was Frigga's doing. It had just been maybe a couple minutes but I was still worried. My knees were to my chest and my arms wrapped around them tightly. _I'll just wait. That's basically all I can do…is wait. I even waited to die. _I mentally beat myself. _You're such a stupid girl. Waiting for death when your father's eyes were pleading with you to go, to run as fast as you could._

I heard a gasp and I threw myself out of my thoughts. Jane was sitting there her mouth wide open. "Frigga." I heard her say. I hurried and stood up in front of her.

"Jane?" I asked and looked at her eyes. They were again their normal chocolate selves. "Jane!" I said excitedly this time. "What happened? Where did you go?" Jane jerked her head up to lay her gaze upon me.

"It was him. The leader of the Dark Elves." Jane quickly stood and strode over to the door. "Frigga was left in there by herself." She threw the door open and ran out.

"Jane, wait!" I ran out the door. I saw her running down the hall to the right. "Jane, you don't know if it's safe yet!" I yelled after her but she wasn't listening. She instead disappeared behind a wall. I let out a frustrated growl and ran after her. I shouldn't have done that because I got lost. _How does she know her way around this labyrinth?! _

It was around five minutes before I came around a corner to find Thor and Jane standing at the entrance of a room. There was a fountain in the middle of the room but no water running out. A balcony was straight across from me and there were many columns surrounding the room.

Jane's and Thor's their eyes weren't on me as I came closer; instead they were facing toward the balcony. I leaned out to steal a glance. Instantly my hand went to my mouth to cover a yelp. There was a person I didn't notice before.

Odin was standing between two columns facing the outside on the balcony. I couldn't see his expression but I knew what it was because in his hands was the body of his wife, limp and lifeless. Her head was facing toward us with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. Odin shuttered a little making his wife's arms move as if she was just sleeping and was disturbed. He slowly turned toward the three other people in the room. We looked at him and he looked at us. However, he wasn't truly looking at us. His eye was glazed over with water. Tears were streaking down his cheek and his mouth was trying to form words but his voice didn't want to be found.

I couldn't hold back anymore. My eyes became hot with newly formed tears. I didn't wish any of this upon anyone and yet it happened. Thor's mother was here dead in the arms of his father. I turned my head toward him. His arms were wrapped around Jane and his head was buried in her neck. I could hear a soft whisper from her. "I'm so sorry, Thor." She said.

I looked back at the Allfather when I heard his boot hit the ground. Odin was walking toward us now. He walked up to Thor and Thor looked up at his father. Odin nodded and walked on, passed us and on. Thor then proceeded to follow. Jane was left with me.

"Wha- what…happened?" I asked her when everyone else was out of ear shot. Jane looked at me and shook her head.

"She was stabbed…protecting…me…" Jane then pushed passed me and walked down the hall.

X~~X

That night it was silent. We all watched as the Queen of Asgard was floated out to infinity with the warriors who lost their lives. Then an archer shot an arrow with fire for the Queen and others followed suit for the brave hearted dead. It was all so very quiet as we watched the orange and red on the water. Nothing moved, nothing heard. Everything was frozen in sorrow. And what follows sorrow? Regret would.

I looked up at the fiery sky. A dark blue with tiny yellow orbs floating up to reach the unreachable. I heard Odin's staff hit the ground and I turned my head back to the dead. Frigga's boat glided the air, after the waterfall, and her body transformed. It was a beautiful sight but a very sad beauty. Her body was transformed into millions of tiny specks; twinkling with the glory she had as they rose into space, into eternity. She was definitely going to Valhalla just like all the others following her, everyone knew that. But they were still mournful for their Queen and the men and women who died to protect their home.

When the ceremony was over everyone dispersed. Going different directions. I stood there for a few more minutes. Standing at the edge of the balcony looking at the stars. Staring at the stars that engulfed all of those Asgardians. The wind was picking up but I didn't move. It was as if I had just watched my parent's funeral. As if I watched them die all over again. My heart ached to see them once again. I grabbed at the railing. _Why did things have to come to this?! WHY?!_ My hands clenched the rail with such force that my knuckles were white.

I sighed in frustration and defeat. I knew I couldn't do anything about what had happened but, I could do something about the future. I just didn't know how…yet. Pushing off the rail I left. My body was starting to feel numb and I needed to get inside.

As I walked back to the door leading to the inside I noticed Thor and Jane. They were sitting in each other's arms. I heard whispering and out of curiosity I walked closer.

"I do not know what I am going to do." Thor breathed. Jane looked up at him.

"You'll do what you always do, be a hero."

Thor laughed a weak laugh. "I have not always been a hero."

I backed away. Their voices were only meant for each other's ears, no one else's. I was intruding and didn't want to betray their trust. Leaving I looked back, to see if they saw me. But there was no sign that I was even there.

I walked into the throne room because I knew that I would not be able to sleep, just like one other. And right now I would think they wanted someone around. Even if it wasn't to talk. At least I hoped.

Walking down the stair I notice the guards were there. As if they were waiting for me. Their eyes were somber as they opened the door to the cells. Walking in the doors shut behind me. I looked back as if I was regretting that I came but I urged myself forward. I didn't say anything as I walked to the cell to the left and looked upon the scene.

Loki was sitting on the floor with his back toward me. A glass in one hand and the other on his head. The small table was knocked over and his chair was the same. There were books that scattered around with some pages ripped out.

"It is unwise to be in my presence." His voice was deep and threatening. I didn't say anything as I stood, looking upon him. He rose the glass to his lips and drank all of its containments and with a sudden jerk the glass was shattered to pieces on the other side of the room. He then swiftly lifted himself and looked at me. His eyes piercing with rage made me step back a little. "Why are you here?!" He hissed. "What? Do you want to wish me your condolences? Or say that you are sorry?" He stood up and spun around. His green eyes turn to the new colors of red. "Oh, I know what you want to do. You want to say that you know what I am going through in hope that I will spill out every secret I have kept." He never raised his voice; but that doesn't mean that it wasn't threatening. And to his surprise I never wavered. I stood my ground. "LEAVE!" This time he raised his voice and I fell to the ground.

I did feel sorry for him. Because now I knew. I knew that his adopted mother was the only person he had ever cared for. I could see it in his eyes. They looked as if they were filled with rage, but the longer I gazed into those green eyes I saw such sorrow. Somber and disjointed were the expressions he displayed. Pleading with me to help as his lips sang a different tune. He didn't know what to do. I could see though what he was going to do. He was an open book to me and I wanted to turn the page. To leave this section.

He picked up his chair and threw it at the wall between me and him. I flinched then looked up again. This time he had his table. I lowered my head, closed my eyes, and covered my ears. I didn't want to witness this but I wanted to stay. A weird combination of things, yes I know. I just couldn't bring myself to leave. I couldn't lift my head up, stand, and walk away. I could hear muffled screams and I pressed harder against my ears. Soon I felt fatigue and I fell to the ground. Sleep had already consumed me before I could try to raise myself.

X~~X

When I awoke I took in my surroundings. A room of prisons. But there were no prisoners, except one, and many things were broken, strewn about. I lifted myself up, putting all my weight on my arms. I looked into the only cell left in tacked. Loki was lying there, asleep. He looked awful. His hair tattered and his clothing was torn. There were cuts on his skin and his breathing was ragged. The room wasn't any much better.

I decided that I didn't want to disturb him. Lifting myself up, I walked toward the door and knocked on it. The doors opened and the guards looked at me a little strange. He opened his mouth but I stopped him. "I fell asleep, I'm sorry." I said and he just nodded.

I walked into the throne room to see Thor and Odin having a conversation. It didn't seem like a pleasant one so I decided to walk away. When I was on the other side of the room I saw Fandral. I waved at him when he turned my way. Walking closer I asked, "what's going on?"

Fandral didn't seem too happy himself. "Thor's Midgardian is not to leave Odin's watch because of the Dark Elves wanting her. Thor is quiet furious because of that." I didn't say anything for a minute of two as I looked back at Thor and Odin.

"I-"

"I know." Fandral knew, I didn't have to speak. Everyone was going through the same thing. But there was no time for such things because we had war on our hands. I almost laughed at the thought that I was saying 'we' and 'our.' I looked up at Fandral and nodded. Then I took my leave to my room.

Once I was in my room I collapsed on the bed. Tears flooded out of my eyes. I didn't know what I was to do. _Why do I have to be here? If I wasn't here I wouldn't have to deal with all of this! _I looked up at the ceiling. _Why…_ I wasn't hungry and I was sure that no one wanted me for anything. The best way to get through things is to sleep. So I drifted into sleep, again.

X~~X

_She was standing there, no, more like falling while standing. Her hand was over her stomach. She tried to move back and that was why she was falling. She had nowhere else to go but down or up. She chose down. But that didn't matter to the man. She was going to die tonight and she knew it. He knew it. Her dark brown eyes were filled with fear and realization and maybe even a little hope. _

_The man walked over to her as she was falling. He picked her up by the head and she let out a scream. Her hair was pulled as the man threw her neck back with such force that her neck snapped. There was an unbelievable sound when the bones cracked into a place they weren't meant to be._

_Next, came another man. Running in, screaming for his dead wife. And then there was a shot. He let out a pain shrill. His hand went for the wound and soon was drenched in his dying blood._

_Then came his daughter. Me. I came. I saw. I couldn't believe. And I was helpless. I tried to run to my family but I was frozen. My feet were glued to the ground and the man, my father, looked at me. His mouth moved to form the words he was thinking but nothing came. I knew, though. I knew what he was trying to say. He wanted me to run. Run as fast and as far as I could go. But I couldn't. Instead I was stupid and kneeled down. Waiting for the executor to swing the final blow. I heard a shot and it came. _

_A piercing pain built up through my body. I looked down in astonishment. I am going to die tonight. I am going to die against my father's wish. I am going to slip away from all that I've know because I was stupid. A kid. Knowing nothing at the time._

_I looked down at my wound getting bigger. It was a dark black due to my black dress. I looked back up. The two murderers were not there anymore. Instead my mother stood up. Her neck still snapped into its new place. I looked in horror as she walked to me._

"_Why didn't you run?!" Her voice was haunting. Distant and angry. "Why didn't you?! We died in order for you to get away! So why didn't you run?!"_

"_Because she's a coward!" I heard another voice. I looked to the ground as I saw my father stand up. The wound was gushing blood as he moved but still he stood. "She's a stupid coward!"_

_I looked at them with tears forming in my eyes. "I'm so, so, so sorry." I tried to say but it never came out. Instead my father spoke again._

"_You could have done what I wanted you to, for once!" He yelled at me._

"_Or you could have saved us!" My mother's mouth was extremely bloody, causing bloody spit to drip from the corner of her mouth. "You could have just saved us! Maybe if you didn't even go upstairs you, we wouldn't be dead!"_

"_But I didn't know you would die…" Again I tried to say but sounds of words were whispered._

"_You only think of yourself!" My mother yelled spitting more blood out of her mouth. My eyes became waterfalls and my vision blurred. "Maybe you would be dead and not us!" I heard another shot and looked down. There was another wound forming quickly and I fell._

X~~X

I woke up quick and sat straight. I was sweaty even though the room was freezing. I looked around. There was a small stream of light coming through the windows. I gazed upon the _empty_ room. I needed to just stay away from sleep, now.

I stood up and walked to the windows. I looked outside and down at the scene it showed. It was just over the water and looked toward the rainbow bridge and on to space. It was such a beautiful sight that I reached out as if I could grab it. But my hand was stopped by the window. I then opened the door to the balcony and walked out.

The breeze felt good. Nice and cool. I leaned on the stone railing and closed my eyes. _I really shouldn't do this, huh? I mean there are Dark Elves out there and we don't know where-_

"I see you have made my chambers your home." I spun around quickly and my eyes flew open. The voice's owner was standing in the doors' frame. I was too stunned to talk. "It is alright." He cooed. "I arranged for you to stay here anyway. Well, that was when I knew that I was staying in prison."

"Why are you-"

"Thor," Loki cut off my sentence. "He would like my assistance in defeating, the Dark Elves." He simplified.

"But why are you in _here_."

"Like I said, these are my chambers." He sighed and ran a hand through his tangled hair. His eyes were still somber and fiery and his clothes were still tattered and torn. "Thor let me come in here to clean up."

And in an instant everything he said sunk in. I felt my cheeks burn and I knew he knew what I was thinking because he smiled a mischievous smile. I looked around frantically noticing the colors. _God I'm such an idiot! His signature colors! Green and gold! _"This…this is your room and y-you…arranged for _me_ to st-stay here." He turned around and started to slip off his battered shirt. "W-wa-wait!" I said running in to stop him. He looked at me a little confused then a glint in his eyes emerged.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"You can't do that in here."

"Pray tell me why?"

"Because-"

"It is _my_ chambers." He said, warning me that I wouldn't want to step forward on his authority, anymore. I looked at him and nodded. Even though he knew he was going to do whatever he wanted. I walked back out to the balcony and looked at the brightening Asgard. It was beautiful to see that Asgard was an interesting world in both dark and light.

I could feel that I was blushing even more knowing that he was behind me. And out of curiosity I slowly looked over my shoulder. I expected to see someone in the room but there was nothing, no one. Looking around I couldn't see anyone. _Maybe I actually imagined it._ I suggested to myself. Moving back into the room I looked around suspiciously. But still I didn't see Loki. I decided to go back to sleep so I crawled into the gigantic green bed.

Slowly I closed my eyes and tried to drift into the dream world but it never came. I didn't need the rest but I wanted the morning to go by quickly. I tried counting backward. _100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94…_ I heard a door open to left. _93, 92, 91, 90…_ The door that was opened was closed. _89, 88, 87, 86, 85, 84…_ There were footsteps walking near the bed. _83, 82, 81…_ The bed creased and I opened my eyes quickly to see what was there. I screamed a little but it was quiet. Two bright green eyes were staring at me. Taking me in.

"Now, don't you look comfortable?" It wasn't really a question and I didn't answer. All I did was stare at him. His hair was now combed out and back to its shiny raven black. He was wearing a black coat with trims of green and gold. He was smiling and for some odd reason I started to feel a flutter in my chest. He laughed and got off. "Well, I am going to be a while. Do not wait up for me." He started walking away, toward the door.

I sat up and saw him adjusting his cuffs on the coat. "What are you talking about?"

He laughed again. Then it hit me. He was messing with me. Teasing me. Why? I couldn't say. He found out that his mother died and he went crazy now he was trying to mess with my head. "Loki, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. He frozen then spun on his heels.

"Whatever are you talking about?" He asked with an obvious answer already in his eyes.

"Do you really want to go with…" I stopped. _Did I really want to push him? He could snap again_. But apparently I don't like to listen to myself. "Do you really want to go with Thor? Do you really want to do this?" I asked.

He didn't smile or speak. He instead walked over to me. I hesitantly slid down into the sheets. _This is where I die._ This felt different. Having Loki free when I was talking to him was much more threatening. With him behind a wall there really was no threat but now there was no wall. So I slid even further under the sheets until it was just my eyes peeking out. He looked at me and smiled. It was sweet and caring, which was different and gave me an eerie feeling. Loki stopped next to the bed and paused. Then he slammed his hand down next to me. I squealed a little but was cut off when he spoke.

"Do you think you know my intentions?" I shook my head. I truly didn't know why he was going but he was most likely in a rash state because of his mother. "Good." He said. Then he slowly pulled the sheet off my face. "Learn to not question my motives." His hand reached for my cheek, I flinched and he stopped. He looked into my eyes and pulled his hand away. Quickly he stood up, straightened his attire and walked to the door. His hand reached for the door and opened it but he stood there for a second. Maybe contemplating if he was actually going to leave with Thor either way his thoughts were interrupted by Thor rushing in.

"Come, brother we need to take our leave now." Thor's voice was a whisper but hurried. Loki looked back at me and I looked at him until I felt Thor's gaze on me. My eyes fell to Thor. "Good morning." He said.

"Morning." I said back.

Thor grabbed at Loki's collar. "Hurry." He was harsh as he threw his brother out into the hall. Thor looked at me then left. I rushed out of the bed and looked out into the hall.

"Wait-" I was about to say, but they had already vanished. "How did they…" I walked back into the room and shut the door. _Was he about to…_ I shook my head at the thought. _That could never happen. Even though we're 'supposed' to get married or already be married doesn't mean that…no…_

I walked over to the bed and fell down onto it. My head hit the pillow and my eyes faced the ceiling. _What to do today? No one's here. They're all preparing for war. The Dark Elves are still out there. What can I do…_ I sat up straight on the bed and laughed. _I'm crazy. But I'm going to do it._ I laughed a silent laugh this time. _I might get myself killed…but they need more…_ I jumped up from the bed and rushed to the door. My hand wrapped around the door handle and I froze. _Why am I doing this? I don't even know…. Would they accept me? I mean I… _I swallowed the words and opened the door. I walked with purpose to the throne room.

It was darker than I remembered. There were torches lit on all the columns, creating an ominous glow that flicked the dark then ran away again. The ship the elves used to get into the castle was still sitting as a reminder of all our losses. I swiftly made it to the bottom of the steps and looked up. Odin wasn't sitting there. No one was. It was empty. I swung around and headed to the door leading to the outside. When I was a couple feet away from touching the door Sif walked around a corner. I smiled with glee. With no one around I felt some type of loneliness.

"Sif!" I called out to her. She looked up at me and walked over.

"Thor's plan is madness." She muttered.

"Is he gone?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I am the first step to the plan. I am going to go get the Midgardian now. Please pardon my leave." Sif pushed passed me and left as quickly as she came. I took a minute to look after her. I don't exactly know why. Maybe it was to see if she was coming back or to see that she was actually gone. I couldn't quite figure out my intentions.

I turned my attention back to the door. My breath was ragged. I felt like I was going to commit a crime. Though I was sure that just opening a door was not against the rules. I proceeded and pushed that giant golden colored door open.

Wind whipped through my hair tearing more out from its already messy hold. Outside was different. It was still a bright and gorgeous Asgard however, this time Asgard was quiet. The silence was worse than death. I had no idea where or what I was doing but I went on. Walking through the grounds and then some. Each thing I passed was a beautiful, well taken care of, art. It was such a waste that no one was there to see any of it. All of _that_ needed to be looked upon, to see the glory it held. Yet there were no eyes to look. I took a deep breath and pressed on until I found a group of Asgardians standing still next to the rainbow bridge. They saw me and I ran down toward them.

None moved as I walked upon them. "Why are you all here?" I asked. No one spoke. They seemed all afraid to speak to me. I smiled, trying to calm them down. I knew it was a long shot because they were at war. "It's okay. You can trust me." I swore.

A boy pushed through the crowd and looked at me. He was thin and tall, his hair was of yellow hay and eyes that could not just choose one color. "But are you not from Midgard?"

I sighed. _Does everyone know of my story?_ "Yes, I am…or was..." I breathed again. "You see, I'm also from here-"

"You are of Asgard?!" The boy was surprised.

I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, kind of-" I was cut off by a loud sound coming from above.

I looked up and saw a column was falling forward. Not toward me but I still flinched and covered my head. I heard the group running away. Looking up, again, I saw one of the Dark Elves' ship flying above us. And soon Asgardian flying machines were zooming passed to catch up to the enemy. There were shots fired exploding lights everywhere.

"Come with us!" I heard the boy's voice. Frantically my eyes scanned the area but I couldn't find him. "Hurry up the stairs!" He yelled again and I turned around to see the stairs I came down. I ran up them, like I was told and found the boy standing there. I looked at him again. His eyes were ready for battle and he was confident in what he was doing. He wasn't a boy anymore. To me it looked as if he aged ten years._ I should stop calling him a boy._ He smiled such a sweet smile. _How can you do that in a desperate times? _"Come with us." He said again but softer. "We need to get inside. It is not a safe zone out here." I nodded, not wanting to argue with the one who had seen more fights than I had ever.

He turned his back and walked toward the opened door. I ran to catch up with him and I rushed to stay with his pace. When we got inside the throne room the doors were closed. I looked at him for answers but his face was hard. No emotion was allowed to be shown when you were facing an enemy.

"What was that?" I said frantically between breaths. His eyes landed on me and stared for a few seconds.

"They decided to appear." He spoke with a voice of command.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait." He paused for a second. "We cannot do anything at the moment. There are others after it."

"We can't just sit-"

"Listen to me." His voice deepened and darkened. "You are not truly of Asgard. You do not know our tactics. You cannot jump into our battles. These enemies are ours and ours alone." I stepped back a little afraid of this Asgardian but before I could get more than three steps he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "I know of you." His breath smelled of honey and meat. "You are the one Loki rescued, am I correct?" He already knew the answer but I nodded anyway and he continued. "Listen, Loki is a trickster. He is of mischief. I cannot guess he would save you, even if you are of Asgard, unless you are like _him_." My eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not like Loki. He was the one who brought me here." I tried to pull my arm away. "Now, if you would, let go of me." He didn't budge. "Please!" I pulled harder but he tightened his grip.

"Do not trick me." His voice hissed at me. My arm was released but then pushed back. _Why does this seem familiar?_ I thought as I stumbled into a column. I hit my head and my back. My mouth opened and I groaned in pain. My hand reached around to feel something wet on the back of my head. It came back around and I saw a scarlet ribbon of liquid wrapping itself around my fingers. I felt fuzzy and dizzy and soon the edge of my vision became black. The darkness ate its way through my eyes. I slipped, trying to hold on to anything. To grab on to anything to steady myself but I found nothing. My hands only found the ground that came to greet me.

"Help…" I tried to speak but my voice was crumbling apart. There was a sudden burst of excruciating pain through my body and I fell even more to the floor. My cheek pushed itself into the cold stone. I couldn't see and all I could feel was the now temperature less ground beneath me and the fire building in my spine. "Please!" I spat out harshly. Trying to get their attention to help I dug my nails into the ground and crawled toward them, or at least where I thought they were. But my efforts were in vain because soon I couldn't feel my body. Everything went numb and I couldn't tell where I was. My mind floated into the endless dark space and I allowed myself to become lost.

X~~X

_It was another wonderful day in Asgard. Everything was perfect; the weather, the lighting, the air. Everything. But that was not what I was focused on. For me my attention was on the two in front of me. Two boys. Both tall and starting to become muscular. One had blonde short hair, red freckles scattering across his cheeks, his eyes were a deep blue that reflected any water you'd ever seen, and his clothing was a light blue tunic and trimmed with gold. The other had a little longer dark brown hair, with chocolate eyes, and he was wearing a short sleeve green tunic with a dark green trim. These were of a higher blood class. I knew who they were. I always have and they never let me forget._

_ This time they caught me while I was walking through the hall. I wasn't with anyone and I was afraid of them coming up on me. They always did. I didn't even know their names but I knew who they were and they knew who I was. Everyone did. They all knew me, when I knew none of them, because of my mother. She was famous among all. _

_ These two came up on me, sneakily, and pushed me against the wall nearest to me. My breath left me when I hit the wall. I fell to the floor because my feet slid out from underneath me. I looked up with frightened eyes. I never was able to fight back. I disliked fighting. If I was fighting for a great cause I would be able to but to fight just to over throw a bully was not so great, as I would see it. They looked down at me and a smirk fell upon their lips._

_ "Look at what we have." The blonde said._

_ "It looks like a little bird had lost her way." The other said._

_ I took a deep breath. I knew why they did this. They told me once before but I wouldn't give in. All they wanted was for me to snap, to hit them, to show them I was the daughter of my mother. But every time they came I held my ground and allow myself to take the abuse. These boys never hit me. It was only ever verbal abuse but it still hurt. Someone once said that words people speak cannot hurt another but the actions it causes can. I understood but it was still a little nerve racking to hear what they said._

_ "I do not want any trouble." I said when they took another step toward me. I knew it wouldn't work but I also wanted to try._

_ "If you want us to stop," the brown haired started, "get on your knees and beg, you filthy peasant." _

_ My eyes widened at the request. They had never asked for that before. Maybe they were getting tired of me and wanted to move on to someone else. My mind told me to spin to my knees and clasp my hands together and plead for them to go away but, my heart kept me still. My pride was too much that I wouldn't move. I truly was my mother's daughter._

_ They snickered when I didn't move. The expressions they showed seemed as if they were disappointed and a little pleased. The blonde hit the burnet in the chest. It was light and wholehearted, if I could say that._

_ "Look at that," The blonde said. "She thinks she has a choice." They laughed. A laughter that was maniacal and crazy. It sent shivers down my spine. I tried to pull myself up but the chocolate eyes were there and I was on the ground again._

_ "Come on, Sigyn. Just one hit." He whispered. The breath that came off of him smelt of disappointment and anger. I looked deep into those chocolate eyes._

_ "No." I breathed._

_ "What was that?!" The blonde pushed the other out of the way and looked at me. "What did you say?!"_

_ I opened my mouth to say my answer again but it was not my voice that came. "The lady said that she did not want to fight." It said. The voice was a male, smooth. A voice that could persuade any ear it tapped on._

_ The boys both spun around and the one kneeling stood up and looked at the kid in front of them. They blocked him from me. Either hiding me from him or hiding him from me. "What did you say?!" They both said in unison. _

_ The boy's voice came clear. "I said leave her alone." He paused for a beat then continued. "Or would you like me to call upon _my _father?" I could only imagine that a smirk was on his face._

_ The boys hesitated for a second then took a step to leave but the blonde stopped and looked at the boy. "Just because you are one of the sons of Odin does not mean that you are safe."_

_ "I beg to differ." He said mockingly. Then the boys disappeared._

_ I stared at the boy who saved me. He had short raven black hair, he was tall and lean, not really muscular but he still seemed strong, his clothes were green and black and his eyes…his eyes were greener than the greenest thing I could have imagined. They seemed inviting and yet distant. I could see that behind his eyes he held mysteries beyond anyone._

_ His steps stopped in front of me. I looked at him, drinking in everything about him. I'd never seen him before but I knew very well who he was. He was Loki Odinson. His reputation preceded him. Among my friends, or the Asgardians that I only talked to, said that Loki was a mischief one and that he was to be the god of tricks. They said he was jealous of his brother Thor, who had been accomplishing so much in such a short time. Unlike Loki he was bold and outgoing. Loki was quiet and sneaky._

_ "Ma'am." He said while holding his hand out to me. I stared at it in disbelief. Not knowing what to do. "Do you want help or not?" He was getting annoyed, I saw that. Not wanting to make him angry because of different stories I had heard of. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up toward him, a little too close for my comfort. I felt heat rising to my cheeks and I pushed him away then realized my mistake._

_ "Oh, my! I am truly sorry." I held my hands to my mouth, trying not to freak out. My cheeks were burning, either in embarrassment and shame or delight that I wasn't near him. "I did not mean to do that-" He held up his hand to cut me off._

_ "That is okay. I understand." He said. I thought there was a hint of sadness in his voice but I wasn't sure. And when he turned to leave I panicked. _

_ "No, wait." I said, reaching out to him. Loki stopped and looked at me from over his shoulder. "I am," I continued, "grateful for what you did…just now…" He nodded and continued to walk away. I was frantic and spoke again. "L-Loki?" He stopped, froze right in his tracks._

_ "You spoke my name." Loki said._

Oh, that was a bad move was it not? He is going to hurt me now._ I stumbled for words. "Is that not…okay? I am sorry if it was not right of me to speak to you so plainly." I looked at him and sighed. My feet spun around to walk away. I didn't want to make a fool of myself anymore. When I took barely two steps a hand was on my shoulder and spun me back around. His sparkling green eyes had a hint of excitement._

_ "It is fine if you call me by my name." Loki's lips spread into a smile. "But only if I know your name and can call you that in return."_

_ I was shocked. He wanted to know _my _name. I couldn't find my words. "My name…is…Si-Sigyn…" _

_ Loki's smile widened. "Sigyn." He repeated. "That is an interesting name." I nodded unsure of what to do or say. "I say, would you like to come with me for a second?" He asked. My eyes darted from him to down the path were I was headed. _

_ "My mother, she will be looking for me. I was to meet her down this pathway." I said disappointed. Loki looked down the path._

_ "Who is your mother?" He asked, genially._

_ I was dumbfounded. He really didn't know who I was and it shocked me. "My mother is-"_

_ "Sigyn!" I heard her stern voice wash over me and I tensed. Loki looked at her and smirked. _

_ "You are Freya, correct?" Loki asked and dropped his hand that was on my shoulder still. He pushed me behind him and walked toward my mother. "We are very grateful for all that you have done for us." His voice was sliding toward her but she batted it away._

_ "Hold your tongue, Odinson." I spun around and her eyes landed on me. Her long chestnut hair was flowing to her waist. There were flowers pushed into a strand of hair that was braided around the top of her head. She was beautiful. The light green, gold flaked eyes piercing through anything they landed on. Her light purple dress hung with grace as she walked toward us. "And you, Sigyn, what are you doing with this…this trickster?" She was furious, I could see it, but she was holding herself back. When I didn't answer she pushed Loki out of the way. "You better watch who you make friends with." Her strong hand grabbed my arm and pushed me forward. "Sigyn…" My mother didn't have to say more, I knew what was going to happen. I was always making mistakes and I was used to the punishments. But what I did not understand is why making friends with the son of Odin a mistake._

_ "Sigyn?" It wasn't my mother's voice but Loki's. I spun my head while being pushed to go on. "I will see you soon, yes?" All I could do was nod in agreement and be pulled away._

_ My mother pulled me along for a few minutes then stopped suddenly. Her hand let go of my arm but took my shoulder. "Sigyn." She spoke and I nodded to show her I was listening. "You need to be careful."_

_ "I have tried to be more careful but they keep surprising-"_

_ "I am talking about Loki. You need to be careful with him. He is.." She didn't finish her sentence. "You are my daughter and I need you to be safe to be able to continue what I do."_

_ There it was. She always and only wanted me to take over her "business." She didn't care for what I wanted to do. I didn't care for what she did and I wish I could tell her that I didn't want it but I was young. And with me being young, I couldn't do what I truly wanted. Things were already laid out on the steps I was going to take to my future._

_ "Sigyn?!" Her voice was fierce. _

_ "I understand, Mother." I knew what she wanted to hear._

_ She sighed in relief. "Thank you." I nodded one more time. "I have to leave you one more time. I will be back very soon. I need you to stay here."_

_ "Mother, I was hoping I could go to the royal library." I bit my lip praying she would say yes._

_ My mother's eyes searched mine for a hint of disobedience. But she couldn't find any. Truly I just wanted to go there to read. I loved the words that wrapped me into a book of stories far away. "I would suppose that it would be okay." She said and pushed me off into the direction of a door. "But make sure you are back here before dark falls."_

_ "Yes, ma'am." I pushed open the heavy golden door and walked in. Shutting the door behind me I let out a breath I'd been holding in since I heard my mother speak. But I was extremely excited that she was able to say yes to my request._

_ I looked around as I walked toward the door that would lead me to towering stacks of books. No one was around which was strange but it could just be that everyone was at the dining halls eating. _

_X~X_

_ I looked at the gigantic door dowsed in gold. My breath was deep and long before I had the courage to knock on the door. I knocked and it opened. Books galore. I swore I died and went to Valhalla. I spun in circles many times before I came to my senses. _

_ Tall shelves, reaching all the way to the high ceiling and books filling each open spot. There were tall ladders reaching to the top, enabling anyone to be able to take that book at the very last shelf. The shelves trimming were of a golden blue color that glistened with the light touching them through the windows. One shelf was occupying one wall. The next wall was a window connecting with the ceiling. The next wall was another shelf. And so on did the pattern go. But there were also tall shelves in the middle of the room. More than fifteen rows were along the length of the room. All in the same color as the ones on the walls._

_ Quickly I grabbed for a book, any book would do. I just wanted to read as much as I possibly could. My hand reached for one but I found I had five soon in my arms. I walked swiftly around a corner and found a rather large round table. I threw myself down on it and the books. Within an hour or so I had opened each book and had read at least twenty pages from one. _

_ "Excuse me?" I heard a voice and I looked up too quickly. My neck hurt instantly and I yelped a little in pain. "Are you okay?" I turned around to see a male standing before me and he was Loki, his green eyes boring into me. I was at a loss of words. "Sigyn?" He asked but I still looked stunned. "Sigyn, do you need to go to the healing room?" Loki stepped forward and I reacted._

_ "No, no, I am fine. I just…" I paused not knowing what I actually did. "I think I just hurt my neck just a little. I will be fine." I said, trying to reassure him. He took that in a good way, I thought, because then he sat down in a chair from me._

_ "Why are you in the library?" He was quizzical and leaned his head to one side._

_ "My mother had another task."_

_ Loki opened his mouth slightly. I could see he was contemplating something. His lips moved ever so slightly; all that came out was a short breath. Waiting for him to speak, I didn't want to be mean, I stared at him. I wasn't sure if he would feel offended if I was to look back down at the pages in front of me, no matter the weight of their temptations. My eyes stayed on him. Then someone slid into the seat between me and Loki. I blinked and the blonde in from of me._

_ He was wider built, even for a child. His blonde locks were cut before his chin and his eyes were the sea and sky mixed together to create a deep blue color. The face of his was plastered with a wide smile, cocky and a tad bit arrogant. He looked at Loki and pushed his shoulder and looked back at me I instinctively I blushed. I could not swear that my cheeks were not bright red because they burned._

_ Loki's jaw tightened. "Thor," His voice was strained, "what are you doing here? You hate words. You'd rather go head first than talk."_

_ Thor laughed at this, not noticing his brother's tone. "Loki you know that I was forced to come here today by father." Loki's head lifted ever so slightly. And Thor's attention turned to me. "Ah, you must be the infamous daughter of Freya, am I correct?" I nodded. "It is very nice to meet your acquaintance." Thor said, grabbing my hand in his. My breath stopped. What seemed like a minute passed until he released my hand and my lungs filled with air again. _

_ Thor swung his head to face his brother. "Loki, I need your help. That is why I came." _

_ Loki looked annoyed. "You always need my help and it always ends up to be something you could do on your own." He breathed tight breaths. "In addition, I am late."_

_ I finally spoke. "Late for what?" I asked to Loki. I was curious to find out what he was in a hurry for. Loki's eyes looked toward me, not his head, just his eyes. They chose to dip into my soul and pull out all of the dark secrets I had ever kept. I attempted to squirm from his gaze but that was not the best idea because I fell. Next thing I know I was on the ground. My head hit, hard, against the cold stone floor and my eyes were upon the ceiling. _

_ Loki and Thor came into my view both kneeling at my sides. I blinked a couple of times before Thor spoke. "Are you alright?" Was his question. My eyes looked deep into his. I wanted to say, "Does it look like I am alright? My head hit this stone and it hurts! Why do you even make your floors out of stone?!" But I didn't. I had no way of knowing what the princes would do if I was to be so frank with them. My tongue was held and I looked to Loki. His hand was leaning out to me and I hesitantly took the cold fingers. As he was pulling me, again, close to him he whisper-_

_X~~X_

My eyes flung open causing me to squint into the bright light surrounding me. I could feel a burning in the back of my head causing me to grimace. I tried to lift my body up but I collapsed and fell back down. My head hit my pillow. Something soft with layers of silk but it still managed to hurt and I let out a small scream of pain.

"She is awake!" Someone close by shouted. I rolled my head to the right to see the boy from my dream standing there with his magical green eyes staring at me. But his hair started to turn to a crisp yellow and soon his eyes were gone too, to a sky blue. There standing in front of me was someone completely different. I almost felt disappointed but it didn't matter because soon there were five other men surrounding me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**I appreciate it! 3**

**Please review, favorite, and/or follow.**

**Thank you once again.**

**Oh, and I should tell you that I'm still writing the the next chapter. It might take a little while because I have stuff going on. But I'll get it up as soon as possible!**


End file.
